inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
There are three types of of equipment considered to be armor. Under-armor is usually light and flexible or at least not very bulky. Over-armor is heavier and tougher but generally more movement restricting. Some armor is labeled as "both" and can be used for under-armor or over armor. There is also a section for equipment worn on the outside of the other two armors labeled as "back". Under Armors Kevlar Armor Very inexpensive and easy to find armor made of para-aramid fibers. It was extremely popular in the past and still has some level of use in police forces, backwater militias, and in criminal organizations. It is common and has many appearances. Lamellar Plastic Armor Layer upon layer of plastic compressed together create a light surprisingly powerful armor system. It has gained many upgrades through the ages and is still used for several military forces. This armor is common and has many appearances. Environmental Hazard Jumpsuit A sealed skintight suit that is solid protection against all sorts of attacks. It is not very useful against normal attacks but the hazmat suit is completely immune to heat, cold, and it is airtight. It provides 50% protection against radiation, fire, and acid. The suit itself may not be harmed by any of the above attacks but the player may still have to roll saves (the player can roll 2D20 rather than one and take the higher roll against effects noted above). Note that it doesn’t come with breathing apparatuses and will not protect a bought apparatus. It is common. Duralium Vest Although it is small, this armor is rather heavy. It is a common sight to see “bulletproof” vests of Duralium all across the galaxy. The material is a compound of iron and several other elements. It is a common armor and has many appearances. Flack Vest Flack vests differ from the bulletproof Kevlar vests as they are designed to protect against masses of low velocity shrapnel rather than high velocity bullets. Flack vests are a great method of cheaply guard against rockets or grenades. Light Nanotube Suit Packed with networks of microscopic tubes that expand and contract like muscles. Bacterial Armor Bio-armor is a coating of strange bacteria which surround the skin of the user. The bacteria group together when hit reducing the damage taken by the user. Bacterial armor also is hostile to anything that comes close to. These bacteria can eat through flesh or metal with terrifying ferocity. Bacterial bio-armor may not be crushed or mangled. Bio-Armor does 2D20 physical damage with 5 armor penetration to enemies who are within one square or grappling the wearer. Over-Armors PASS MK2 The advanced and modern upgrade of the older PASS. Like its predecessor, it is heavy infantry armor which is made of liquid packets inside a woven armor full body glove. The upgraded layers the liquid packets in order to overlap them and spread out the shock. This liquid solidifies on impact creating a solid barrier that renders them virtually impervious to bullets and explosives. May not be worn with a PASS MK1 underneath. Environmental Hazard Armored Suit A sealed suit that is great protection against all sorts of attacks. It is not very useful against normal attacks but the hazmat suit is completely immune to radiation, fire, acid, heat, cold, and it is airtight. It is common. -3 movement. -2 accuracy and dodge. (1p, 2e, 3x) Steel Plate Armor This armor is very crude armor made in backwaters of the universe. Though the steel is of good quality, alloyed with magnesium and well crafted, it is simply not up to modern standards. Loading enough metal on an armor system can make it viable but it will be very cumbersome. This armor has many appearances. Full Titanium Suit Titanium is a fantastically strong and relatively light metal. A full suit affords very good protection but even when well crafted might be a little bit cumbersome if non-powered. This suit has no assistance so the user has to carry it all themselves. It has many appearances, and requires 8 strength. Ciberainium Suit Made of Ciberanium, a tough metal which conducts energy in predictable patterns rather than being damaged. This suit covers a good section of the wearer with large plates of the metal affording them excellent protection, especially against energy attacks. This armor has many appearances. Heavy Duralium Armor Rather heavy armor. The material is a compound of iron and several other elements. Bone Armor For ages tribesmen and warriors have sewn hunks of animal bone together to make armor. Some still do. Bone armor is cheap and easy to make while offering a decent defense against some projectiles. It is virtually useless against energy rounds through. Bone armor has many appearances. Flack Jacket The flack jacket is very long version of the flack vest. While it offers more protection, it also is heavier. This jacket covers almost the whole body of the user like a trench coat. It is designed to protect against masses of low velocity shrapnel rather than high velocity bullets. Para-Aramid Plates An advanced form of Kevlar arrayed into large plates. They offer some protection while generally preserving the user’s ability to move. Refractive Armor Specialized cells capable of reorganizing light that hits it and sending it back in random directions rendering the user almost invisible. They will appear no more than a shimmer in the air to any organic, or robots that only have photoreceptors. It is built on top of a moderately sturdy duraliam armor set. Augmented Nanotube Suit Packed with networks of microscopic tubes that expand and contract like muscles. It is also covered in duralium plates to make a heavy pseudo-powered armor. May not be worn with a Light Nanotube Suit underneath. Ablative Plate Armor Ablative armor consists of many layers of tiny armored scales which flake off when damaged. The armor sheds broken plates causing little damage to the wearer, but weakening the plates itself. A large volume of shots can chew through the armor easily, but against larger more dangerous attacks, ablative plates are a surefire way to gaining temporary protection. Ablative plate armor reduces the damage taken from weapons that deal 30 damage or more. Half of the damage is taken by the wearer, and half is taken by the armor. Ablative plate armor has a total of 80hp. Repairing the armor takes 17¤ for every 20hp. Powered Armor Powered armor is made of heavy ciberainium, duralium, and titanium. It has hydraulics, synthetic muscle, and motors to assist the user's movement. To use Powered Armor, characters must either have high dexterity and agility for manual controls, or they will need high insight if they have a cybernetic implant to control the suit. When wearing Powered Armor, the strength requirements for all weapons (both to wield and dual wield) may be ignored. E-Plate Extremely heavy armor called “Entry-Plate” that allow the user to safely drop from orbit. This powered armor with small but intensely burning jump jets and a temporary ablative shield. To use E-Plate, characters must either have high dexterity and agility for manual controls, or they will need high insight if they have a cybernetic implant to control the suit. If E-Plate is worn at the same time as a Personal Energy Shield, the shield will have an additional 40 HP. E-Plate allows players to jump 50ft (10 squares) using its jump jets (this ability has a 3 turn cooldown). When wearing E-Plate, the strength requirements for all weapons (both to wield and dual wield) may be ignored. Light Powered Armor A flexible suit that covers the user's entire body with mechanical armor. Light Powered armor is much thinner, lighter, and more flexible than other designs. It provides far less protection, but is extremely maneuverable. To use Light Powered Armor, characters must either have high dexterity and agility for manual controls, or they will need high insight if they have a cybernetic implant to control the suit. Light Powered Armor allows players to jump 40ft (8 squares) using its jump jets (this ability has a three turn cooldown). Characters may run on walls using the Light Powered Armor so long as they can move at least 8 spaces per turn. When wearing Light Powered Armor, the strength requirements for all weapons (both to wield and dual wield) are lowered by 5 points. Both Penguin Anti-Shock Suit (PASS MK1) An older style of heavy infantry armor which is made of liquid packets inside a woven armor full body glove. This liquid solidifies on impact creating a solid barrier that protects the wearer against bullets and explosives. Shrapnel is virtually a non-issue. The PASS has been around for many years and is quite common in the universe from the penguin empire’s collapse. Organic Material Armor A coating of strange plant material growing on the skin of the user. These plants are still living and photosynthesize by their own. When attacked, they grow rapidly and harden to provide additional support. The armor values of this armor double when then the user is at half health or less. This armor can not be crushed or mangled. Heat Disruption Coating A light flexible suit that stops heat buildup on and around the user. While being an efficient defense against energy weapons, it is primarily used as a stealth suit. The user is invisible to infrared sensors while wearing this armor. Excess heat must be dumped every 3 days as a heat discharge or by charging a small rod. Carbon Fiber Suit Carbon fiber armor is made of graphite strands connected with epoxy. They are woven together and make a strong material that is very strong and light. Many “old school” forces still use the material even though there are better ones in production. It is also a favorite among soldiers who value mobility over sheer power. Carbon Fiber Armor is common and has many appearances. Dragon Skin Dragon Skin is a type of armored jacket made of ceramic plates that spread out the impact of explosives and small arms fire over a larger area. The vest is small but has a decent weight. This armor requires 7 strength to use and is common. Back Personal Energy Shield A backpack mounted generator which projects a shield that deflects or at least slows down physical projectiles. It is very heavy but affords a lot or protection against attack. It works essentially as an over-shield servicing only the person carrying it. The penalties to movement and dodge are removed if the shield is disengaged. When the shield is up, it has a pool of health points which are damaged before the player's health points. Every turn that the shield is not damaged, it will regenerate HP if you have not been hit since your last turn. Anyone who touches you takes takes 3D12 energy damage. Physical and concussive damage ignores the Personal Energy Shield. Personal Forcefield A backpack mounted generator which projects a shield that deflects or at least slows down energy projectiles. It is very heavy but affords a lot or protection against attack. It works essentially as an over-shield servicing only the person carrying it. When the shield is up, it has a pool of health points which are damaged before the player's health points. When the shield is up, you are immune to telekinesis. Every turn that the shield is not damaged, it will regenerate HP if you have not been hit since your last turn. Energy damage ignores the Personal Forcefield. Refractive Cloak Strange material capable of reorganizing light that hits it and sending it back in random directions rendering the user almost invisible. They will appear no more than a shimmer in the air to any organic, or robots that only have photoreceptors. Weighted Cloak Allows the player to attack with a small improvised melee weapon if you are wearing it. If you make a melee attack, you may add a cloak attack as a 0 turn action (unless you have a shield, great plasma blade, or are dual wielding). Use all the stats from small improvised melee weapon for this attack. Jump Pack Jump packs are small thrusters fitted to the boots and a harness attached to the users hips and waist. The jump pack allows players to jump 50ft (10 squares) with a 3 turn cooldown. If you use the jump pack with powered armor, the jump height is reduced to 30ft (6 squares). If you use the jump pack with E-plate or light powered armor, it merely reduces the E-plate jump and boost to a 2 turn cooldown. Flight Pack A sort of jet pack that allows the user to hover or fly. It carries eight turns of fuel. The flight back may also boost its user's jumps like the Jump Pack by spending half a turn of fuel. Using the flight back with powered armor or E-plate reduces the fuel supply to 3 turns. Using the flight pack with light powered armor reduces the flight time to 6 turns. Using the flight back makes you vulnerable to explosives, but it cannot make your explosive armor lower than 0. Stealth Field and Jammer Pack A backpack with jamming and light bending technology that makes it difficult to detect people within the field. Hardsuit Hardsuits are mechanical exoskeletons that allow the user to lift heavy objects. The hardsuit is not particularly flexible or fast moving. When wearing a hardsuit, the strength requirements for all weapons (both to wield and dual wield) may be ignored. You may not wear a hardsuit at the same time as powered armor, E-plate, or light powered armor. Backpack Feed A backpack magazine that continuous feeds your weapon with more ammo. Reloading a SMG, assault rifle, or machine gun takes 0 turns. Audio/Visual Disruption Bubble A collapsible over-suit that absorbs sound and bends light around the user. When wearing the bubble, the user makes no sound and is very difficult to see. Energy Shield Powerpack A shield booster that turns arm mounted personal energy shields into colossal wall capable to protecting an entire squad. When activated, the Powerpack creates a moveable wall 5 spaces wide that allies can stand behind. Allies can fire through the shield, but enemies may not fire energy weapons through the shield. Enemies who move through the shield are dealt 3D12 energy damage. The user must use two hands while the shield is extended. Force Field Powerpack A shield booster that turns arm mounted personal force field into colossal wall capable to protecting an entire squad. When activated, the Powerpack creates a moveable wall 5 spaces wide that allies can stand behind. Allies can fire through the shield, but enemies may not fire physical or concussive weapons through it. Enemies may still melee you through the shield (you can roll to block). The user must use two hands while the shield is extended. Shield Dome Projector Creates an energy shield dome 5x5 squares centered on the user. There are only energy shields since a force field would cut off the air supply inside the dome. Deploying the dome stops the user from moving, but they can still perform other actions. Every turn that the shield is not damaged, it will regenerate HP if you have not been hit since your last turn. Allies can fire through the shield, but enemies may not fire energy weapons through the shield. Enemies who move through the shield are dealt 3D12 energy damage. TMD Backpack The Tactical Missile Defense Backpack is a package of sensors and small plasma guns that automatically shoot down rockets and grenades that are fired at you. The TMD Backpack covers a 7x7 area and can shoot down 4 rockets and grenades per turn. If more than 4 are shot at the TMD zone, they will hit as usual. Deploying the dome stops the user from moving, but they can still perform other actions. Category:Equipment